


Tournament of Animus

by Twintaileddragon



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blood and Injury, Champion - Freeform, Childhood Memories, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, F/M, Injury to pokemon, Jealousy, Meeting the Parents, Pokemon Death, Romance, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twintaileddragon/pseuds/Twintaileddragon
Summary: The Champion of Galar is settling into her life: defending her status year after year, protecting her country and people, and getting more serious with her boyfriend Piers. As she begins to melt into the status quo a message from a faraway land rips her from her comfort zone as she's forced to compete in a high stakes tournament. Piers doesn't understand why it's so important for her to accept the invitation and win but is more than happy to join her on her journey and Team Yell brings some much-needed encouragement.Eros Island is known for its brutal battles and strong trainers. The Champion of Galar certainly didn't meet that criteria the last time she was there but does she meet it now?
Relationships: Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	1. Home in Galar

The crackling frying pan and the scent of meat padding the entire kitchen and bleeding through the rest of the flat. Cooking is necessary but so boring. The man wasn't watching the pan, tapping his foot on his linoleum and bobbing his head to a tune he was imagining. The rocker seemed into it, ignoring the smoke rising from his food. He tried not to bang his head too hard, his wild hair trapped in a volatile bun that looked like it was about to explode. His black and white mane was unable to be contained and as he continued to rock out his rubber band finally popped, flying into the frying pan and causing violent pops to ring out.  
"Shit, Shit, Shit-" He panicked, taking the pan off the burner and trying to fish the rubber band out with a spatula. He flicked it out, disappointed to see that he burned his bacon already. "Ugh, that's just great."  
"Piers!" Hearing your voice from the next room over just added to the list. He hung his head down and scratched the back of his neck as you strolled into the smokey kitchen. Seeing him leaning over the stove, seemingly defeated, brought a smile to your face. You had almost forgotten what you came in the room for, leaning against the threshold with his Rotom phone in your hand. A little voice from it reminded you why you came in and the Rotom phone flew out of your hand with a happy smile and a familiar face on the screen. "... Marnie's callin'."  
"Watch my food," The man wasted no time turning on his heel and walking out of the room, his Rotom phone following him and putting him in the frame of his front-facing camera. Face to face with his little sister, Piers smiled, hurrying out of the kitchen. "Good to see you, Marnie-"  
"Piers, this is burnt!" Your yell was wasted as you pointed down at the mess. Piers was already in the living room, carrying on a conversation with his sister. You looked back at the mess one ore time before shrugging and following Piers to the living room.  
Piers was leaning back on the couch, a genuine smile on his face as his sister spoke. The rocker's hair was down, which surprised you. He usually puts it in a bun while he's cooking.  
"When are you coming back to Spikemuth?"  
"Tomorrow. How are you settling in the new place?"  
"Great. Are you going to be okay when you come back? In the flat by yourself?"  
"I'll be fine, Piers." She giggled. Piers looked behind his phone to see you standing by the doorway and gave you a cute smile. "It's about time I had my own place anyway- And why are you talking like you moved across Galar? We're living on the same floor!"  
"I can still be worried-"  
"You're worrying about nothing Piers," You added, cupping your hands around your mouth so Marnie could hear you. "We're still close to her."  
"I'm a worrywart. You knew that when we moved in together-"  
"Anyway," Marnie started, cutting back into the conversation. "I called to check in your cold."  
"I'm good. Cold came and went. Besides, I've handled the gym under worse conditions than a cold. No need for you to be worried." You knew that was a lie, looking back over your shoulder at the burnt food on the stove. He probably couldn't have smelt the smoke with his stuffy nose. He fooled Marnie though as she dropped it quickly. Marnie began to fill her brother in on her trip in Hammerlocke and you saw yourself out, headed out of the apartment to go pick up some fast food since Piers can't cook. That switch in your walk assured that Piers was eyeing you the entire way out of the room and you were so busy with that you didn't notice the sound of a light shuff.  
When you turned back to the front door, ready to leave, a bright red envelope caught your eye but not before you stepped on it. You gasped, opening the door without a second thought and tried to find the delivery person. The elevator had no one waiting in front of it and the only other apartment on this floor was Marnie's, formally the one she shared with Piers.  
"Y/n!" You ignored Piers, picking up the letter, closing the door and leaning against it. It was closed with a wax seal but the seal's design was damaged and unrecognizable. Piers joned you at the front door, forgetting what he originally called you for as he noticed your puzzled expression. "...Got Mail?"  
"There's no address on this," You noted, turning it around. Your name was in large fancy script, clearly handwritten. You popped the letter open, wax breaking onto the floor as you dug out the old-looking parchment. "Looks fancy."  
"Probably some sort of Galar Gala invite or sumthin'. Wouldn't be the first time My little champion's gotten invited to shit posh elite waste their time on." You smiled as you unfolded the letter, remembering some past invites that just made you and Piers laugh. You were tempted to throw it away without even looking at it. Once you opened it and saw that nauseating cursive you were even more tempted to do so. You pushed the note into Pier's chest.  
"If you read that, I'll buy breakfast."  
"Deal. Let's see here..." He wasted no time, taking only a few seconds to start reading. " 'It has been a long time, Star child.'" Piers could hear that you stopped breathing but was unaware your blood was running cold. That phrase must have meant something to you but he continued nonetheless. "Eros Island longs for the return of the children of the noble family"  
"What the hell." You breathed, walking past your boyfriend back into the living room. Piers raised a brow but continued to follow you and read.  
"It is with honor I invite you home for a contest to prove your mettle in the field against the remaining 5 children and the strongest trainers from all over the world. As one of the children, you have the right to invite anyone you think would accept this challenge alongside you or against you- What the fuck am I reading-"  
"Just throw it in the trash," You groaned, throwing your body on the couch, "It's obviously a joke-"  
"You think I believe that?" Piers smirked, "Let me see... 'The usual warnings apply... You know how battle is done here'... That's ominous-"  
"Piers, throw it away."  
"You're not going to go? Or y'know... tell me what the hell this is about?" Piers waved the letter around but you didn't look up at him, nervously chattering your teeth together and staring off somewhere else. "I mean, you get challenge fan mail all the time but this... this is different. It's oddly formal..."  
"Piers, I ... Honestly I just want to forget about it and go get some breakfast tacos."  
"We can both agree on that." Piers tossed the letter on your coffee table, far more hungry than he was curious.

You chomped down on your burrito, walking past the stunning and numerous neon lights of Spikemuth. Piers had his arm linked with you and his free hand holding his food. As you walked through the wild town headed back to your apartment passersby would point and be in awe of you both. Your relationship was highly celebrated in this town. You loved Spikemuth. This town's energy was electric. You had very visibly calmed being out in the town, the citizens always making you feel more at home. Piers had to purse his lips to keep him from getting a goofy grin. He liked that little sparkle in your eyes as you walked through town.  
As you entered your building and Piers called the lift he decided it was time to address the letter once more. He took a bite of his food first and steadied his nerves. You entered the lift ahead of him and leaned against the back wall as Piers pushed the button. Once he did, he leaned beside you.  
"I think you should go." Pier's comment got no response. Just a nod. "I don't know who sent that... clearly you do. I don't need details if you don't want to share but I do think you should go... maybe text the gym leaders, see if they want to participate-"  
"I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy," You spat. Your harsh tone scared your boyfriend who looked down at you. He started to apologize but you cut him off. You put your hands on your hips. He was in for it. He knew it. "You have no idea what things are like back there-"  
"Well, maybe I would if my girlfriend decided to tell me about it. My knowledge of your upbringing is that you're not from Galar and that's it-" Piers regretted snapping back in an instant. The scowl you gave him had an almost murderous aura about it.  
"Well, MAYBE I'm afraid okay?" You stressed, the door to the lift opening to your floor. You huffed and headed to your apartment with Piers right behind you. He tried to walk alongside you but you picked up speed as you entered the house. "I just have a lot of feelings-"  
"You can tell me anything, Y/n. I love you-" Piers finally got to your side only to smack his calf against the coffee table. He recoiled, grabbing his leg and angrily cursing under his breath. You sat on the couch and stared at the scarlet letter. It was sickening. Memories flooded to you and made goosebumps take over you. While your fear was strong so was the urge to reconnect. Emotions battled inside your head and Piers finally calmed down from his injury.  
You were so focused on that letter. Until this letter Piers never really thought about how much you knew about him versus how much he knew about you. You had moved in together just the other day. You've been dating for over a year. This was the closest he had gotten to learning more about his soul mate but he knew he couldn't force you to talk. He opened his mouth to apologize but you surprised him.  
"I can't even begin to explain what I'm thinking... what I'm worried about... what I'm fearing... but at the same time this will never happen again and if I don't do something now I'll just keep wondering 'what if'." Your somber tone made Piers protective, the rocker taking a seat on the couch beside you. He started to rub your shoulders, humming one of his songs to you. "I don't want to compete... but I at least have to go."


	2. Across the Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you like what I do consider supporting my patreon!  
> I will never hide public stories like this behind a paywall so no need to feel like the future of this story hinges on supporting me. There are a lot of fun perks and I write about a lot of fandoms so It's worth giving it a quick look! Enjoy the story!  
> There are only 2 tiers and both have Unlimited headcanon requests  
> https://www.patreon.com/Twintaileddragon

"I told you I'm not competing, Piers."  
"You think I asked them to come? You know by now they do that on their own." Your harsh whisper conversation was barely hearable over the loud vuvuzelas Team Yell was blowing off. As Piers brought all the bags aboard the ship his team was cheering you on for something they shouldn't have even been made aware of. You just stood by, watching Piers load the boat, Team Yell encouraged you to rep Spikemuth overseas and pleasantly you spotted Hop and Sonia on their way to you. The redhead waved from afar as the spunky assistant ran to you and pulled you into a sudden hug. The rocker looked down from the boat and smiled, seeing Hop here to send you off.  
"I am so glad you told me you were leaving, Y/n."  
"You're my best friend. Of course, I did."  
"I know you're going to take everyone in that tournament down!" Hop praised. His excitement made dread pool in the back of your mind. Word had gotten out about your letter quickly. Piers called Marnie to tell her she needed to return to Spikemuth which was overheard by the dragon gym leader, Raihan. Thus, a chain of events led to all of Galar knowing about this tournament and many poor unsuspecting trainers setting out to prove their worth. They didn't know what you did. You felt only fear for them. "We're rooting for you! I'm making a breakthrough with some research with Zacian... So, I won't be able to go like I wanted."  
"Trust me... That's perfect. You don't want to go."  
"Ready to set out!" The energetic call, followed by the sound of a snapping camera, made you groan. The Dragon Gym leader wheeled his bag behind him, several fans following him and essentially interviewing him about this big adventure. You shuddered, seeing that next to him was Hop's older brother. The tall tanned man had a cheesy grin and was signing copies of his league card for some kids. Piers didn't want them coming along either, especially seeing how terrified it made you, but there was no talking them out of it at this point.  
"This is going to be awesome! I can't wait to battle with some of the finest trainers all over the world!" Leon gushed.  
"So what's the part you aren't telling anyone?" You nearly jumped out of your skin to hear someone beside you. Pier's sister had her arms cross, looking at you with a dash of incredulity. You calmed yourself to see it was just her but she kept her serious demeanor. "You're scared for a reason."  
"I don't hear from my family for almost 8 years and I get mail about a family reunion in the form of a Tournament where anything goes... I'm not doing okay, Marnie." You tried to be sarcastic but your voice was shaking. It was such a glaring juxtaposition from the Champion Galar knew and loved. Marnie planned her next couple of questions carefully.  
"Were you from Eros Island?" She posed, trying to sound more upbeat. "or is that just where this tournament is being held?"  
"I was born there." You confirmed as you rubbed your arm. You looked like you were going to elaborate but you dropped that quickly and force Marnie to continue to question you.  
"I didn't see the letter... but it called you a noble child."  
"Of sorts."  
"You're really hard to interview, you know that?" You answered with an angsty chuckle that didn't put the girl at ease. "I don't know what you're afraid of out there but Piers loves you... He can help you through this." you just shook your head. Marnie felt a twinge of defeat.  
"Piers is about to learn so much about me," You began slowly, "and I'm afraid it'll be too much to take in."  
"This is going to be simply marvelous!" You recognized that posh accent. So did Piers. He ran to the bow of the ship and looked down at the dock with immediate disgust to see the wild and, to be honest, impossible hairstyles of the noble brothers. The blondes were wheeling luggage behind them and your boyfriend let out the most annoyed groan you ever heard.  
"No, no no no no no no no. I am NOT getting on a boat with them."  
"Ah, The man with a Zigzagoon on his head will be competing." The blue one bowed. Piers felt his brow pulse in anger but he had no words for the twins. His scowl didn't even threaten them in the slightest. "Due to your relationship with the Lovely Leading Lady of Galar... I will respectfully address you as Piers for this endeavor."  
"Not to be confused with a peer. We will still not address you as such." The red one started. Marnie just rolled her eyes and Piers just decided to turn his back to them and lean against the boat railing.  
"This is going to suck ass." Piers buried his face in his hands and the exchange managed to get you to smile. You jogged up the boat ramp to your boyfriend to try and cheer him up. The moment you were in arms reach he pulled you into him. His lips attacked yours and he lingered for almost a full minute, clearly very frustrated. When he broke away, at least he was smiling again. "Please tell me this won't be a long boat ride."  
"When we wake up in the morning we should be there."  
"This is Rapidash shit." Piers complained. You couldn't help but giggle. All the while, Marnie watched you both from the ground. She felt a twinge of pride to see you together. Hop nudged her, laughing about you two. A bark snapped them out of it and stole your attention. Down the docks ran an ecstatic Archinine. The floofy mane was flapping in the breeze and the ruby red collar jingled as the beast ran to you. You opened yourself for a hug as she approached and Piers simply took a few steps back as the massive canine tackled you to the ship's deck.  
"SASSY!"  
"Easy, Sassy, You'll give her a concussion." Piers joked, looking back towards the docks. The young woman who accompanied the dog seemed guilty to see that Sassy tackled you but by now she shouldn't be surprised. Sassy jumped you every time she saw you. The dog licked you with the most aggressive love possible and it made all the worries of the world melt away. "Glad Sassy got out of the groomers on time. I was afraid we'd have to delay setting sail."  
"Oh, You look so pretty! I missed you too, girl." You gushed, grabbing the pooch's face and rubbing your nose against hers. She waggled her butt happily before jumping off you and sniffing around the boat. Archanine's are too large to just pounce their owners like that so you looked to Piers for some kind of assistance to get back to your feet. It took him a moment before he figured that out and he scrambled to help you stand. "Ugh, She's in a good mood."  
"You okay? You hit the ground pretty hard."  
"I'm fine, I'm fine... Sassy seems excited... She doesn't even know where we're going." You slowed down to a sullen mumble towards the end and Piers quickly pulled you in a side hug. He made sure to whisper as you both watched Sassy explore.  
"You know she can understand how you're feeling. Let's be strong for Sassy, now."  
"Sassy will know the island when she sees it, Piers." He raised a brow and looked at you but you never looked away from your Archanine. "She was born there, too..."

As land shrunk into the horizon you couldn't take your eyes off of Galar. You watched it disappear in the distance as your left hand was scratching the ear of the energetic Archinine. The wind was picking up and a chill made the champion shudder. You didn't think anything would come of that but soon a blanket was draped gingerly over your shoulders. You turned to see Piers just as he leaned on the rail on the other side of Sassy, beginning to scratch her other ear. She wiggled happily between you both as you gave Piers a sweet smile.  
"Sun's settin'."  
"Astute observation." He couldn't do anything but grin. He deserved that. "Did you also happen to notice that grass is green?"  
"And that my girlfriends an asshole." That managed to make your smile bigger as you fought a laugh. He took that as a victory. "Come to bed. You'll feel a little better after some rest."  
"Piers can we just, like, talk for a second?" The rocker paused for a moment. The gentle sounds of the water were the only score for this scene. Sassy pulled away from Piers, affectionately rubbing her head against your leg. Your boyfriend finally nodded. "My parents sent 6 ships all in different directions the day me and my siblings turned 10. They gave each one of us a Growlith and sent us on our way."  
"On the same day?"  
"I'm one of a group of sextuplets." You admitted. Piers took a second to take that in before nodding and gesturing for you to continue. "My mother was a very respected researcher... Before that, she was a surgeon. She always wanted to help pokemon. My dad travels the world hunting and collecting the best pokemon... I don't know how he exactly categorizes that but he finds a way. Our mother wanted us to love and respect pokemon and our father wanted that too but mostly he wanted us to prove we deserved to stand in battle alongside them. They were our allies, not our tools. He... kind of sowed the seeds of rivalry between us. He wanted us to constantly be competing. He wanted us to better ourselves with one another."  
"It didn't work like he wanted it to? Did it?" You just shook your head. In your silence, Piers looked down at Sassy. The beast had settled down, just leaning against you with an equally somber look about her. She was aware now. She knew where you were going.  
"I think only 3 of us get along. I don't want to see the others... and I surely don't want to see my dad. I don't want him to see what became of me."  
"You're the hero of Galar. You've done so much-"  
"You'll learn tomorrow that my accomplishments are nothing. You'll see." Piers grabbed your hand and began to lead you to the cabin below deck. He didn't want to hear you talk like this anymore. Walking past the many cots, Piers looked at the faces of everyone he passed. They were so excited for a chance to prove themselves and he truly felt sorry for them. He led you to a cot, squeezing on it with you and cradling you close to his chest. You gripped him tight and listen to him hum as you tried to fall asleep. Sassy finally trotted down the stairs and below the deck and climbed onto the bed to sleep on you and Piers's legs. The pressure was comforting and you found sleep easier.


	3. On the Shores of Eros

"Morning Everyone!" Leon's sunny optimism was shining before the real sun ever graced the sky. The cabin filled with a festival of groans. Piers hugged you tighter, trying his best to ignore him and go back to sleep. Raihan's groan was loud and exaggerated. He threw a pillow over his head, muffled and scolding his friend.  
"Mate, come on, I'm not a morning person."  
"Five more minutes..." Bede pleaded, snuggling back to his pillow. Sassy rolled over, laying more on Piers and whining for more sleep. Sordward and Shielbert rose from their beds in tandem with relaxed yawns.  
"Ah, What a dreadful bed." Sordward began. His tone was so cheery and out of place. "Obviously cheap."  
"We will check into a place of quality upon hitting the shore brother! Lets us take on the day before we dock."  
"Do whatever you want, just shut up." Bede complained. He rolled over and covered his ears and you couldn't help but be a bit more awake hearing Bede so annoyed. Piers and Sassy wanted nothing to do with consciousness, trying so hard to fall back asleep. The 3 Team yell members to your left didn't even wake up at all. Maybe it was too early to deal with life. You snuggled back into Piers's chest to wait for him to wake. Leon noticed the lack of people moving and walked over to pat Raihan's bed.  
"Time to get up! You need to start the day with a good and balanced breakfast!  
"I want more sleep for breakfast..." Raihan whined. Your giggling was getting annoying, causing your boyfriend to flick your forehead so you would stop and he could keep sleeping. "I don't like to be up before the sun."  
"It's time to take the day head-on, Raihan!"  
"The only thing I want my head on is a pillow." Piers mumbled. Raihan's hand came from under the covers to give your boyfriend a weak thumbs up. Leon clicked his tongue and walked back up deck, presumably to let you all go back to sleep. You assumed the cabin would return to peace and you could sleep some more... Nope. Sassy suddenly rocketed upright and you and Piers roused as a result. You looked over to see a large blue toad walking down the stairs and readying it's mouth. You and Sassy dove off the bed and under it. Piers looked up a little too late and the blast of a water gun from Leon's Seimatoad knocked him off the bed. Bede heard the commotion next and quickly hit the floor to hide behind his bed. You and Bede hiding from the direct blast didn't help as the floor began to flood with the sudden rush of water. Raihan didn't care, continuing to lay down even as he was being pelted with water. The force wasn't bad and at least the water wasn't cold. The Team Yell members panicked when water woke them from their deep sleep, getting up and running into each other yelling about the boat sinking. Leon descended the stairs with a triumphant smile, the posh brothers behind him snickering at your misfortune for not being morning people.  
"Is everyone ready to start the day?" Leon practically cheered. Raihan peeked his head from under his covers before going back under them and trying to go back to sleep. Piers jumped to his feet, fuming and ready to raise hell but Sassy started drinking the water that was dripping off his hair so he tabled his temper. Bede stood up though, equally furious.  
"YOU WET MY SOCKS! DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING WET SOCKS ARE?! IT'S A FORM OF TORTURE IN SOME COUNTRIES!"  
"Fuckin' where?" Raihan snorted, staying hidden in his dripping bed. "I can sleep through this, whatever."  
"Ugh, my face paint is drippin'." A female Yell Grunt whined, "My colors are running!" Raihan finally peeked from under his covers and just couldn't go back to sleep seeing how disheveled Piers looked.  
"Come on!" Leon started again, still energetic. "We're 20 minutes out from the island! We're almost there!" Piers was about to say something but he wanted to look down at you. You were just sitting on the wet floor, your clothes soaking up the water but it was like you didn't notice. You remembered where this was all leading. Piers helped you off the floor just as Leon came down and ripped the wet blanket off Raihan. The Dragon Gym leader just sighed.  
"....What?"  
"Raihan, It's time to get up-"  
"Does the captain know you fucked up his cots?" Raihan asked. He got no answer. Leon continued to try and pester him out of bed and Piers was just thankful the luggage was safe in the armoires against the walls. He went straight for his clothes to find something, you know, not wet.  
"Babe," He started, "What do you want to wear? I'll grab it for you."  
"I'll grab my clothes in a minute."  
"I'm just going to air dry on the deck." A Team grunt boy said, trudging through the inch high water out of the cabin. As he walked up the stairs the High-class twins continued to enjoy everyone's misery.  
"Oh, This is just hilarious." The blue one breathed, "It truly does pay to be an early riser."  
"It also pays not to be a prick."  
"Piers be nice." Leon warned. The rocker didn't even acknowledge it. He grabbed his clothes and yours, taking your hand gingerly and headed up the stairs. Getting you off the ground was a little difficult. It was like you didn't want to move. You leaned against him as he walked and felt comfort hearing a small 'It's going to be okay' from him. As he passed the brothers he so slightly turned his head, smacking Sorward and Sheilbert with his wet ponytail as he left. He just took their indignant complaints as a victory.

You and Piers watched the docks come into view, the bright decorations and welcome signs visible even from the distance. Raihan was laying on the deck behind you trying to dry out in the sun. Piers kept looking back at him every so often, mostly just checking he was still laid out and not peeking up your skirt or anything. Anytime you had a skirt on made Piers jumpy.  
"Nervous?"  
"Terrified."  
"You don't have to be scared, Y/n. I'm here." He smiled, trying his best to catch your eyes. It was impossible. You were glued to the shore. The Rocker couldn't help but feel helpless, snaking his fingers around his choker's emblem. As he tugged at it you looked over and pecked his cheek. "How dare you try and cheer me up while I'm trying to cheer you up."  
"You're stupid." Your tone was lethargic but at least there was a smile. You felt drained. Your body was cold and clammy and it felt like your knees were about to give out. Piers pulled you close and kissed the top of your head. "The closer we get the more I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this." You were a broken record at this point. He needed something to keep you grounded. He looked around the boat, just in time to see a Team yell grunt coming from below deck and dumping a bucket of water overboard.  
"Ally, get over here," Piers called. She wasted no time, coming over with the most diligent look on her face. She seemed ready for anything he wanted her to do. Luckily, this order was simple. "Can I have that?" You didn't see what he pointed to. Whatever it was, Ally handed it over quickly and didn't seem upset to part with it in the slightest. You heard her leave and then suddenly piers wrapped something around your neck. You jerked a bit as the cold clasp touched the back of your neck and putting your hand up you felt the familiar shape of Piers choker emblem. He wore it, his sister wore it and all of team yell wore it. You couldn't see it from your angle but you knew that was it.  
"Piers-"  
"You are so important to me, Y/n. I don't know how close we'll be able to be while all this is goin' on... but I will always be right here. If we're apart and you put your hands on that choker I can almost guarantee that I'll be doing the same things. This sounded more romantic in my head but I think I missed the mark." As he doubted himself you started to laugh and snuggled into him more. He squeezed you closer and as you approached land the sounds of cheering spectators became more clear. This was it. It's started. There's no turning back now.


	4. All in the Family

The beach was covered with spectators, walled off from the docks and cheering from a distance. Many other boats were docked and the cozy yacht you rode in on nestled itself between 2 much bigger ships. You all stood by anxiously, scanning the monstrous crowd as the crew from the dock put a ramp up for you. You and Piers hand a firm grip on your chokers, trying to calm yourselves for one another's sake. Leon was waving to the crowd, Sordward and Shielbert were bowing, Raihan was posing and Bede was basking in the adoration. Team yell, behind you, was trying their best to be supportive. The noise all around you was suffocating.  
"Here we are! One the tournament is over or if you quit early, you can find me at the inn in town. My crew will have your luggage taken to your rooms at the hotel." The captain bellowed, combing his hand through his long grey beard. "Welcome to Celmore City, the capital of Eros Island."  
"This is exciting," Leon's grin was unbelievable. If the sun hit it just right he could blind everyone. "You sure you aren't going to enter? People seem pretty jazzed that you're here!" You said nothing. Piers looked over to try and gauge your mood but the sound of the stairs hitting the side of the boat returned his attention to the captain. He gestured for you all to step off and you all made sure to thank him for the ride on your way down. Piers put his arm around you, resting his hand on your hip. He pulled you a little closer to him as you both walked, eyeing the new environment suspiciously. The moment you touched ground you took in a harsh breath and put your hand on Sassy's pokeball. You wanted to let her out, but you couldn't. Not right now. Piers tried his best, kissing your cheek really quick to try and relieve some tension. From another boat on the dock, a man looked down. As you stepped into view, confused by your surroundings, his breath hitched and he hurried down the steps with another wondering where he was going.  
"Y/n?" That voice. You turned and found yourself pulled into a hug. Piers let go of you, watching and seeing what was happening. This guy seemed harmless enough: blue hair, lightly tanned, and dressed casual and comfy. He had pokeballs on his hip in an apparatus that arranged them in a circle. You seemed to calm, returning his hug. "That is you... It's so good to see you." The other man approached from behind, almost in awe. "Ashton and I were hoping you'd show up."  
"You've gotten so big." The other, presumably Ashton, finally approached, hugging you both. His puffy jacket enveloping you reminded you of a simpler time. You don't even know when he dyed his hair blonde. His collar was the same and the tag still read Solstice. It brought back terrible memories and you held your brothers tighter.  
The others just watched the heartwarming display. Piers recognized that love in their eyes and it didn't take him long to connect the dots. This was your family. The breakaway was slow and you all just took a moment to look at one another. It had been so long and they had grown so much... including much taller than you. You turned to Piers, taking his hand and surprising him when you dragged him to your brothers. They were taller than him as well, which was intimidating.  
"Guys this is Piers, my boyfriend. Piers, this is Ashton and Asher, my brothers."  
"Good to know you, Piers," Ashton reached out for a handshake, Piers didn't hesitate. Asher eyed him suspiciously and folded his arms. Piers didn't mind. He was that kind of brother, as well. " It is so reassuring to hear that she has people looking out for her... especially with how far away we all are..."  
"You're taking it slow with our little sister, right?"  
"Asher!" Ashton spoke between his teeth, scolding his brother. Piers just smirked. "Piers, You seem like a great guy."  
" No harm done. I have a baby sister m'self so believe me I understand."  
"See? Relax, Asher. Anyway, I see pokeballs on your hip," Ashton quickly pointed out, "Trainer?"  
"Gym Leader." Piers started, " Well, I was. Recently surrendered by status as the Dark Type Gym Leader to my little sister. I'm so proud of 'er."  
"That's great. Congrats."  
"How'd you two meet?" Asher finally asked, warming up to Piers quickly. You opened your mouth to answer but Piers, unaware of the situation, answered first.  
"When she challenged my Gym-"  
"Wait... Y/n you're a trainer?" Ashton sounded almost frightened and you began to grit your teeth nervously. Piers reached for his choker, fiddling with the emblem. "You... You aren't here to compete right?!"  
"Y/n don't you DARE enter this competition!" Asher grabbed you by your shoulders. Your group began to grown a little worried, sharing scared looks among one another. You shook your head furiously.  
"No- I'm not he-"  
"My, My," That southern drawl was unfamiliar to you. It seems your brothers recognized it though. They looked over their shoulders and Asher seemed to grow disgusted. "Asher, Ashton, and Y/n... You're going to compete?"  
"Fuck off, Paesley-"  
"Don't talk to your sister like that." Ashton scolded in a harsh whisper, "We don't have to like each other but we WILL act civil for this thing. We haven't seen each other or mom and dad in almost 10 years."  
"Fuck her-"  
"This is where the tension comes in, right?" Piers asked, leaning over to you. You just nodded. The accent must have been picked up wherever she was training for the last decade but that was indeed your sister. Paisley apparently had a love for designer clothes and shoes. Even the pokeballs on her hips looked fashionable and sparkly. She had an air of superiority about her that was nauseating but Sordward and Shielbert seemed enthralled by her meer presence.  
"You 3 actaully came to compete... that's surprising."  
"I am not here to compete." Ashton corrected, "I saw an opportunity to get in touch with my family and I took it. In these long years, I've only met up with Asher."  
"I'm competing." Asher's statement made Ashton flinch. You grabbed his hand to support him and he breathed a silent thank you. "You're going to see the culmination of 9 years in Alola."  
"My, Is that where you washed up? The middle of nowhere-?"  
"Hey! That's my hometown as far as I'm concerned!"  
"Asher, please, calm down. She isn't worth it." You cut in, letting go of Ashton's hand to reach for your more hotheaded brother. Paisley seemed to take offense, flipping her red hair back in almost disgust.  
"Where were you the whole time?"  
"I was in Galar."  
"So you ended up nowhere in the country, too."  
"Watch it," Piers warned, quickly earning respect from Asher. "I was born and raised in Galar, princess."  
"Changing the subject!" Ashton shouted, grabbing your hand and Piers's hand, "Let me take you all to get you checked in!Plus The trainers you brought!" 

You were happy to get away from your sister but it was suffocating to walk through crowded streets of people cheering and wishing you luck in the tournament. As Ashton led you both through town, Piers began to notice some things about the locals. A lot of people had ghastly injuries. Large scars on people's faces and arms, broken limbs, and even missing limbs. He began to piece together everything you had told him during the walk and he was starting to understand why you and your brothers seemed so afraid. The town had brilliant stone architecture and it was a beauty to look at but now Piers could only see the sinister truths it hid.  
The others went on to the hotel, Leaving you and Piers to bond with your brothers. Ashton led you all to a lovely rustic little place. The restaurant had very few customers, a perfect place to have a semi-private conversation. As you checked in the quaint little restaurant, Piers spotted a Machamp and it's trainer leaving. Piers couldn't breathe. He snaked his fingers nervously in his choker and tried to ignore the fact that the Machamp was missing an arm. You all were seated quickly and Asher turned to Piers with a serious look.  
"You're a perceptive guy... You know why we're worried about her."  
"Definitely...," He looked down to you, almost disappointed that you showed up. "I... and you plan on entering anyway?"  
"You don't understand. This is what I was born for. Paisley, Hamlet and Ferore have been rubbing their superiority in our faces since we were all children. I've been training for the day to take them down."  
"Asher is dead set on this," Ashton mumbled, "I've tried to talk him out of it."  
"This has to be abuse right-"  
"Keep your voice down," Ashton whispered, "People hate when visitors use that word around these parts... As painful as it is to see it's actually not against the pokemon's will. Pokemon on Eros Island are competitive and deadly by nature. They play to win by any means necessary... The trainers bred here are just the same... Dad says we were sent off the island to train and hone ourselves in other regions... but I'd like to think he didn't want us growing up in all this."  
"Dad was an asshole." Asher complained, "He wanted his kids to kill each other for his affection from the start-"  
"Asher!"  
"This is fucked up," Piers said straight out, "I... I don't know how I feel about this."  
"It's a lot to take in," Ashton nodded, "I have pokemon but I don't battle myself... growing up here cured me of that. I'm a doctor at a pokecenter in Kanto. That's how I learned that the rest of the world doesn't battle like this. This island's trainers and pokemon are glory seekers that want to take their competition down permanently."  
"That's how dad lost his eye." You added, making Piers whip his head in your direction. He had no words, looking back to Ashton for some more information.  
"Piers. After the meet and greet and we reconnect with our broken little family... promise you'll get my sister out of here. I... I didn't even know she became a trainer. Last I heard, you were opening a nursery and becoming a breeder."  
"Then I met Hop... I had a healthy rivalry for once... life changed."  
"She's a hero back home," Piers added, "Saved the whole region from some sort of weird evil snake skeleton thing. I don't know. I forgot its name-"  
"Legendary?" Asher asked, raising his brow. "Because if you plan on competing you'll need it. All 3 of our other siblings have legendaries-"  
"I am not competing," You said firmly. Ashton breathed a sigh of relief but Asher seemed to not believe that. Piers even wasn't sure if your status was going to change. "I just want to see mom and dad."


	5. Entrance

"I'm going on record now saying that I hate it here." Piers declared. Your brothers silently nodded in agreement. Your brothers were kind enough to drop you both off at the hotel but you all seemed to have a hard time parting ways. You stood facing each other, dread looming over you all.  
"Silver lining," Ashton started, rubbing his arm, "Mom can meet your boyfriend. You're the only one of us to date so she'll be super excited."  
"I can't wait." You didn't sound thrilled, making Asher upset. He glanced down at your pokeballs and figured out something he could do.  
"You know... Summer and Sassy haven't seen each other since they were Growliths." He smiled, "The house has a nice big yard. They can play together again."  
"I'd like that." That sounded more genuine and Piers could actually give a sincere smile. "Piers and I are going to go to the room and freshen up and we'll meet you at the house... I want to stay for the opening ceremony, too. I want to support you as much as I can before I leave Asher." He pulled you into a hug, slightly trembling. Ashton pulled him away, urging him to talk with him privately before assuring you that they'd see you later. You watched them leave for as long as you could before Piers gingerly grabbed your hand, leading you to the elevator to your room.  
The entire walk up was silent and Piers just took in more of the culture of the island. The moment he opened the room door for you to walk in they could tell the air was a lot less confident than it was when you all set foot off the boat.  
"I'm just saying," Leon started, sitting on the edge of one of the beds. "I'm not sure if I'm entering this madness."  
"Well, I quit." Sordward said, folding his arms, "I am not risking my pokemon or myself in this dangerous competition."  
"I concur," Sheilbert added with a nod. "This is far more dangerous than I thought... but it is intriguing."  
"Pussies." Raihan snorted," I'm entering."  
"Me too," Bede announced. "I will represent all of Galar on that stage."  
"You two have no idea what you are getting into." Piers sighed, entering with you at his side. He closed the door, very disappointed by Raihan's attitude in particular. "You're going to get your pokemon hurt or worse. Galar's pokemon weren't bred for battle here. You're at a disadvantage."  
"My pokemon are strong and can overcome any obstacle."  
"Can they do it without Dynamaxing? 'Cause you can't go without that shit back home and since you can't rely on it here I think your stupid ass is going to die-"  
"Fuck off-"  
"Whoa, let's dial it back, you two." Leon cut in between Piers and Raihan, having a hard time keeping them from advancing on one another. "We don't have to fight-"  
"He should have got a selfie of that face he just made." Sordward mumbled under his breath. Bede and Sheilbert began snickering, further pissing off the dragon trainer.  
"Fuck you guys-"  
"Raihan, let's just go for a walk, okay?" Leon proposed, "You need to calm down."  
"I'm fine right here, I think Piers needs to go-"  
"I"m telling you to back out because I fucking care about you." Piers sounded confident but his face was red with that confession. "I don't want you to do something you'll regret here."  
"Your girlfriend got Team Yell to come just to cheer her on but you can't support me-"  
"Y/n isn't dumb enough to compete!"  
"I really need you both to calm down!" Leon pleaded. He looked over at you, desperately needing you to take Piers. You grabbed your boyfriend's arm, dragging him back into the hallway and out of the room and he and Raihan continued to argue. Words were still flying even after you closed the door. Piers kicked the door the moment you let him go. He grabbed his hair and debated pulling it out at the roots. Letting out a puff of air, he finally settled down. You tapped his shoulder and it took him a second to turn to you. He turned very slowly and you could have sword the bags under his eyes multiplied.  
"Am I wrong for trying to hold him back, Y/n?"  
"You already know what I think."

The old manor looked like a split level masterpiece. The style was similar to a small castle. The yard was flush with ponds and various pokemon running around playing in them. You and Piers arrived at the gates yourselves and the guard manning the gate opened it for you immediately. That wasn't too surprising. He was expecting the 6 children and probably knew what you looked like by now. Speaking of which, there were 5 people waiting at the end of the walkway at the front stoop. You recognized 3 of them and as a result, could guess the other two.  
"Alright, really quick," You pulled Piers sleeve, "The blonde is Ferore," You pointed to the shorter girl in a pencil skirt. She was dressed very smart in general and her pokeballs were nowhere to be seen. The only thing she was holding was a book. "Beside her is Hamlet. He's always been very curt, I guarantee he's still that way." The man beside her pushed his glasses up on his nose as you approached, staring you and Piers down. He was dressed in a suit and the formal aura about him just made Piers cringe. He already didn't like Hamlet. Your boyfriend let out an annoyed groan.  
"...We're leaving after this right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Y/n?" Hamlet started. You couldn't place that accent but the tone is as smug as it's always been. "I didn't think you'd be coming... And who, may I ask, is your plus one?"  
"Don't be a prick," Asher commented, "This isn't your house. You can't tell her she can't bring someone over-"  
"Well, this little meet up is family only-"  
"I'm her Fiance." Piers asserted. You didn't want to react to that too dramatically so you just held his hand for now. Luckily, your brothers that already met him didn't blow the cover. "Just want to meet my Inlaws. Then I'm leaving."  
"Very interesting," Ferore began. Her voice was airy and sweet but Piers still didn't like that tone. "I didn't think Y/n would be the first one to get married."  
"Well, no one should marry any of you Harpies." Hamlet said harshly, checking his watch, "Mom and Dad need to hurry up. They asked us to be here by sunset. This is why I hate nonspecific meeting times."  
"I hate this," Piers whispered to you, "I just want you to know that."  
"Let's all just relax," Ashton stated, "We're family. Let's meet our parents and have a nice time and we never have to see each other again after this point-"  
"You aren't staying to compete?" Hamlet asked. Ashton opened his mouth to answer but he was quickly cut off. "What am I saying. Of course, you're not. You're a 'doctor'."  
"Hey, My brother is an amazing doctor!" Asher boasted, "He doesn't want to enter and that's his business!"  
"Are you going to be entering? Daddy would be very ashamed if you didn't get far you know," Paisley teased, "There's 6 spots in the semi-finals for the 6 children. If any of those 6 spots aren't us, he'll be disappointed."  
"Oh, I'll make it to the Semi's." The front doors opened midsentence just in time for the cloaked man on the other side to hear that determination. He smirked, seeing the rivalry between the children was still so strong. You and Piers held the hands tighter. Your father's entire aura demanded respect and every single one of you stopped talking or even breathing. He still sported an eyepatch, as you remember vividly from your childhood. His face was still scarred and his beard still scratchy. Behind him approached his bipedal steel companion. Aggron was just barely taller than him. They both loomed over all of you. A more dainty face peered from behind Aggron and the pokemon stepped aside to let a woman walk past. She aged well, wrapped in a fur stole and very proud of all the trainers that stood before her.  
"Look at my kids," She said slowly. Each face triggered a memory of what they used to be and her heart was bursting with love and memories. "They all came..."  
"As expected of my kids." Your father began. "When a challenge is issued, we rise to the occasion!"  
"Dad, I'm not-"  
"So What regions did you all train in?" He cut Ashton off, making your brother nervous about this meeting. He turned to Ferore first. She opened the book she was holding to reveal it was hollow with slots for pokeballs. They were all greatballs.  
"I have been in the Sinnoh Region."  
"That's a great country. No doubt you've achieved great things. Hamlet?"  
"I live primarily in the Hoenn region but I've been trading internationally," He bragged, "So I have pokemon from all over the world."  
"I was in Kalos," Paisley said with no prompting. "Gorgeous area. Strong Pokemon."  
"Kanto." Ashton mumbled. He didn't elaborate in any way. "Sometimes I'd visit Asher."  
"I was in Alola." Asher continued. "I'm ready for whatever this tournament throws at me."  
"That's the spirit!" The man bellowed. He then looked to you. Your boyfriend gave you a reassuring smile so you finally answered.  
"I live in Galar."  
"That's a beautiful country," He reminisced. "Very unique Pokemon... I am so proud of all of you. You saw what the world has to offer and you're here to show the Eros that no trainer can compare to the prestige and grit of this family."  
"We aren't all competing." Ashton broke the news and the entire atmosphere. Your father just froze. He scanned his children, unable to fathom which one wouldn't follow this path. Ashton took in a deep breath and continued, a smug smile on some of your siblings faces. "I'm not entering."  
"Son..."  
"I'm a doctor! It goes against my oath to bring any kind of harm to a pokemon. I haven't picked up a ball for battle in almost a decade."  
"Why did you come here?" That question hurt. You could feel your brother's heart break but he kept on.  
"I wanted to see my parents. I will not have anything to do with this."  
"We don't all have the chops for it, I guess." Paisley shrugged, "Ashton is too scared."  
"Who else isn't here for the tournament?" Your father looked around among you. Hamlet cut in, gesturing to you.  
"Y/n is here for you to meet her Fiance. She isn't entering either." Your father rolled his eyes but your mother's glowed. She scanned Piers and even gave him a little wave. "She could catch a man, but not a good team-"  
"Excuse you," Piers snapped, "My Y/n is Galar's champion."  
"She's not the only champion here," Paisley breathed, flipping her hair back. "I've dominated the Kalos region for 6 years. How long has she held the title?" Piers folded his arms, not bothering to respond to that. This would only be your 3rd year as Champion. "She's not as special as she's fooled you into thinking she is-"  
"Kids, please, Settle down." Your mother cut in, "Gerrard, there is no harm in not all of them competing. They're all happy, healthy and living their lives."  
"We arranged this entire thing to show Eros how great our kids were, Merridith."  
"One of your children will still win regardless," Hamlet started, "Once I prove my worth here and fight you in the finals I'll show you that no one can surpass our family."  
"Says the guy who went to Hoenn!" Fighting among your siblings started quickly. They were spitting harsh insults and Ashton felt helpless just watching on and seeing them fight. Piers just couldn't believe this was a family. All the while, you were boiling. They'd take a shot at you every so often. When their eyes had descended upon you it brought you back to those sunny days in the garden. You just wanted to play and they simply wanted to mock you at every turn. You grit your teeth together, remembering all the times they called you a baby or regretted having you in their bloodline. The shots they took at Galar, though, did it. Enough was enough.  
"Watch it!" Your voice cut through the arguing like a knife. Your siblings turned to look at you one by one and your mother held her hand to her heart. She and Piers were afraid of what you were about to say. You turned specifically to Paisley, Ferore, and Hamlet, who didn't appreciate that glare. "Galar is my home. It's not as glamorous as most places but it's a country of strong and capable trainers. Trainers that could take you down any day of the week."  
"And you're confident of that?"  
"Y/n, what the fuck are you doing?" Piers whispered, tugging on your arm. It was too late.  
"I hope you didn't intend to stay long because you aren't making it to the finals. I'm bringing in a win for Galar."


	6. Divergence

Two Archanines pounces and nipped at each other, playfully giving chase as you watched on from a distance. Your hands were in your lap as you sat down beside your mother on a stone bench in the garden. Piers stood beside your brothers, watching Sassy play with your brother's Archanine. He hadn't spoken to you since you put your hat in the ring. You didn't blame him. Your mother understood his anger and silence and it didn't give her a bad first impression at all. In fact, she was siding with him.  
"You don't have to do this, Y/n. In truth, I don't want any of you doing this."  
"I repressed a lot of what happened on this island but Asher is right... I don't care who wins as long as it's not one of them."  
"Then I won't stop you," She smiled, putting a hand on your back. She looked to Asher, who was busy watching his Archanine play. "I've never had a problem with you 3 taking care of each other... I know he'll protect you and you will protect him. Even if pitted against each other."  
"... I think Piers hates me." You noted, trying to get a reaction out of your boyfriend. He said nothing. His arms remained folded as he watched Sassy. "Yeah, definitely."  
"He doesn't hate you, dear. He's afraid. So am I. So is Ashton. I understand why you must but I do wish you wouldn't compete." Your mother looked over to Ashton, who was nervously tugging the tag on his collar. "I know you all don't get along but please be kind to your brother and sister's as well, Y/n. I love all of you."  
"I love you too, Mom. I'll do my best."  
"Summer hasn't had a playmate for a while," Asher mumbled to Piers. The rocker just nodded, a lot on his mind keeping him from articulating his thoughts. "We all got Growlithes you know. Every one of us. It was our first pokemon."  
"That's cool."  
"Yeah... We were nicer back then... that was before we got into training and rivaling each other. We even all named our Growlithes with names starting with S."  
"On accident or on purpose?"  
"3 of us did it on accident and the rest of us picked names to match. I don't think the others even still keep theirs around."  
"Interesting," Piers glanced over at Ashton one more time before looking back at you. He had some choice words for you but he wanted to support you more.

It was silent the entire walk to the hotel, the sounds of the city bustling doing nothing to diffuse the awkwardness between you and Piers. He couldn't even look at you He wouldn't even hold your hand. He did hold the door open for you as you entered the hotel. You offered up a small thank you but he didn't respond. You went to the elevator, prepared to ride in silence but the moment the door closed, Piers couldn't hold it anymore.  
"What the hell did you do that for?" He snapped, turning to you and hovering over you. He didn't even wait for a response. "Do you have any idea what can happen to your pokemon?! And to you!? You're going to get yourself fucking killed, Y/n!"  
"What was I supposed to do?!"  
"Anything Else! Literally Anything Else!" The door to the elevator opened and a businessman waiting for the door just froze at the sight of Pier's berating you. The rocker turned around, snarled and hit the close doors button, letting the elevator continue up to your floor. "Anyway-"  
"Piers, You don't understand."  
"I Don't! This whole time you were on MY side! You agreed this was dangerous and that the others should back out. Now, all of a sudden, you're doing this!"  
"Don't you raise your voice at me!"  
"You're going to get hurt, you idiot-" The moment 'idiot' passed his lips you backhanded him. The loud pop startling both of you. His cheek glowed red and he took a step back from you. The elevator opened and Piers walked out without another thought. You gave chase, trying to grab his arm before he could enter the room. He opened the room door the second you grabbed his arm and you pulling him back caused him to slam the door close. You fell into his chest, forcing him to look at you.  
"Piers. Please. I know you don't get it but this is important. You don't have to support me but you don't have to be mad at me."  
"Y/n-"  
"Everything alright, you two?" Leon's voice scared you both. He had opened the door a crack, making sure that everything was alright. Finding you two at odds was terrifying. " You should come in the room..."  
"I'm going out." Piers walked past you back to the elevator, rubbing his cheek, "I need a drink."  
"Piers, please be careful." You begged. He didn't respond. Leon ushered you in the room and simply told you not to worry.

Sordward & Sheilbert shared the first bed, of course. The second one went to Raihan and Bede. Leon and Charizard were rolled up on the floor. You were left in the last bed alone. Without Piers, the bed seemed so much bigger and empty. You hugged your pillow tightly, staring out of the window at the moon as it continued its ascent into the night sky. The door opened so quietly that you didn't notice, still melancholy as you watched the stars. The bed sank behind you and you gasped but Piers quickly hushed you, wrapping his arms around your body. He was right in your ear and you could smell alcohol on his breath.  
"Shh. You'll wake everyone..."  
"You came back... I was so scared you were leaving."  
"Baby, it's going to take a lot more to make me go after all we've been through." He adjusted himself in bed and turned you around. You laid your head on his chest and he began to pepper the top of your head with kisses. "I love you. I was only mad because I'm scared."  
"So, you aren't mad anymore-"  
"Oh, Babe, I'm furious." He admitted, slurring his speech slightly, "but... There's a lot of bad blood in your family. If it were me... I'd have the itch to prove myself, too..." He slithered a hand under your shirt. His hands were cold against your bare skin and you shuddered, which only served to make him laugh. "I love you and I will support you no matter what... You ain't doin' this shit alone..."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm entering with you."


	7. Let the Games Begin

"Are you guys ready for this?" Leon asked. His serious tone made the gravity wash over you all. This was it, no turning back from this point on. Behind you, men, women, and children of all ages were pouring into the stadium for the intro ceremony for what was going to be the most challenging chapter of your life. Also possibly, your relationship. Piers just nodded, popping his neck before looking back at the stadium. "This is going to be rough. Some of you may not come back in the same condition I'm seeing you in. Some of you may not come back at all."   
"We're ready." Raihan nodded. Piers looked over at him but Raihan hadn't so much as looked in Piers's direction since this morning. Bede took in a deep breath before he finally nodded. He turned on his heels and headed straight for the stadium.  
"Let's go. We're going to receive our uniforms."  
"Yeah," You sounded so defeated already. Piers grabbed your hand, leading you over to the stadium. Raihan scoffed but followed suit. Behind you, Leon and the team yell grunts were cheering. Sordward and Shielbert were beside them, simply waving.  
"We'll be cheering you on in the audience, Milady," Sordward called to you, "Stay safe out there."  
"Try not to die!" Shielbert added. Piers just groaned and rolled his eyes. You two started walking faster, swallowed in by the crowd as you made your way into the stadium.

The feeling of being locked in a dark hallway that opens up to a stadium is not a feeling that was exactly foreign to you. For Piers, it brought back some awesome nostalgia. He hadn't walked into a grassy field, surrounded by other challengers, since he was first entering the gym challenge back home. The memories became so strong that he patted at his ponytail for a bit to make sure it was still there. At least the uniforms weren't as terrible. The men had shirts and long pants, solid black, and on the back of the shirt was the emblem of the island: a silhouette of Arceus. The shirt was the same for the ladies, but you got shorts instead. Piers was complaining until he looked you over. He liked it.  
You waited for what seems like hours before that door to the stadium opened and you all were urged by stadium staff to walk onto the field. You marched one after the other, the crowd going wild the moment the frontmost challenger was visible. The sounds of screams and cheers encompassed you and Piers as you walked onto the field. Bede, who was one of the ones in the front, was smirking, soaking in the adoration and praise. Raihan was a little ahead of you and Piers. He was stoic, eyes on the prize as he made his way to the designated area. You all lined up in neat rows, hands behind your back as the stadium got a good look at all of you.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen," Boomed the announcer. You let out a heavy breath. Piers wanted to grab your hand but controlled himself. "I present to you, the 142 challengers for the biggest Tournament that Eros Island has ever seen!" The audience roared. You were beginning to regret everything but the sound of a boisterous vuvuzela caught you and Piers attention. You couldn't find them in the crowd but you could hear it clear as day even between the crowd:  
"GO PIERS. GIVE 'EM HELL!"  
"LET'S GO Y/N! BRING IT IN FOR SPIKEMUTH!" You wouldn't have heard Team yell between the crowd if you weren't listening for them but it gave a much-needed confidence boost to you and Piers.  
"This tournament will test the mettle of the strongest trainers from around the world!" The announcer sounded so excited, almost exaggerated. " The stage of this tournament will be the entirety of Victory City, a neighboring city that you will all be transported to via bus. Every entrant will receive 10 Medallions once they leave here. You all must fight amongst each other, betting at least 1 medallions on every match! To enter the finals, you must present 230 medallions to the Chief Magistrate!"  
"Who?" Piers whispered to you. He wasn't the only one in the crowd who was confused, as a stray bit of foreigners didn't know who that was.  
"My father, Piers." You answered. "This is going to be rough..."  
"If you run out of medallions, you will be apprehended by one of the many people who are stationed around Celmore city and monitoring matches and outcomes. If they see you lose a match they will ask you to show them at least one medallion to prove you still have some. If you fail to deliver, you will be removed from Victory city by staff. Victory City is off-limits to non-competitors."  
"Wait, what?" You breathed, looking to Piers. He was equally concerned, trying his best to keep a brave face. Bede sucked in his lips, trying to keep his smirk. Raihan's face never changed. He was determined.  
"Family and friends will have to watch on via the television! Victory City is covered in security cameras! A special chip in your uniform lets the camera know which program to broadcast your progress on. The number on your pants, your entry number, is the channel number in which your family and friends can watch your progress!"  
"I'm 45." You noted. Piers looked at his own and groaned.  
"Man, I would have done anything to have gotten 69-"  
"Piers, focus-"  
"Right, sorry."  
"You will be able to reach your family and friends by video call but that is the only contact you will be allowed! Victory City will have a curfew of 2 a.m. and you must battle at least once a day. If no one has collected the 230 medallions within 20 days, all entrants will have their medallions counted and the top 6 will be put in the finals!"  
"These fucking rules." Piers complained. "This is crazy."  
"Good luck to all of you!"

Four buses were being loaded full of participants and luggage and you hung back to give a quick call to Hop. He answered the phone quickly and you relayed to him everything that was happening. Hop was optimistic, a welcome change, but clearly he was bothered.  
"I'll see if Sonia and I can figure out a way to rig the T.V so we can check in on your matches! What number are you and Piers?"  
"Piers is 44, I'm 45."  
"We'll get to work on that. I have to be honest Y/n, when Leon called last night and told us about how serious this was... I was so afraid to hear you were entering. I... I had to let Marnie know Piers was entering, too."  
"Oh, no-"  
"She's so worried." Hop breathed, "Please, both of you come back to Galar safely."  
"We'll try... He's on the phone with her now. I hope she's not mad. This is all my fault-"  
"Don't say it like that." Hop turned optimistic again, his tone making you smile. "This couldn't be helped. Just come back safe, okay? If anyone can, you can!" You were so invested in the call that Leon tapping on your shoulder scared you. You relaxed quickly though and Leon mouthed an apology as he pointed to the buses.  
"Okay. Hop, I have to go."  
"Good luck. Show them what we're made of here in Galar." He hung up first and suddenly it became harder to shake off the nerves. Piers emerged from a phone booth, clearly also shaken and not ready for this. You two met up, quickly holding hands and staring at the line of buses in front of you. This is it. Show time.


	8. Down Time

"Here's your key to apartment 45. Fourth floor, 5th unit." The staff member gave you a curt nod as he handed you the key. Piers rolled his keys in his hands but ultimately didn't care for them. You and your boyfriend headed into the apartment building, tons of trainers clamoring for the elevators and some giving up and taking the stairs.  
"Figures," Piers complained, "We start living together and now we're in separate apartments again."  
"Y/n, Piers!" Bede calling out to you made you both turn around. Bede joined you both quickly, showing off his apartment key with a 7 on it. "Before I got on the bus I arranged a group call with the other gym leaders. You can come over my apartment tonight to check in with everyone if you'd like."  
"Yeah, Marnie mentioned that." Piers added, "I'll be there. You're here on the ground floor, right?"  
"The first floor," Bede corrected, "The ground floor doesn't appear to have any units. I already went looking. All that's down here are staff offices."  
"Have you seen Raihan?" You asked, folding your arms for support. "I just... I haven't seen him since we boarded the buses."  
"Neither have I but his number is 34, so you can find his apartment."  
"I'm headed up there." Piers excused himself, headed for the stairwell. You just let him go, staying by Bede.  
"You're not following him?"  
"I'm going to check out my apartment and maybe get some sleep... I didn't get much rest last night."  
"A lot of entrants didn't." Bede informed you, "I was listening on the bus ride here. Even those familiar with the style of battling here are scared of this tournament. It seems a big fear going around is you and your siblings. People are afraid of being decimated but are being strong for the challenge."  
"I'm afraid of them, too." You admitted, "They're going to destroy the competition."  
"Let's hope they knock each other out of the competition-"  
"They won't." Your interruption made Bede raise a brow. "Their end goal is for all of us that entered to meet in the finals. They want to all best each other, sure, but only after they've proved to be a challenge."  
"So you should be safe from them," Bede smirked, "I plan on taking Paisley out of the competition."  
"Good luck," You scoffed. The Elevator finally came back to the floor, you, Bede and a few others piled into it to capacity. "Don't battle her first. Or second. Just get a feel for the way things work here before you take on any of my family." A few trainers behind you started whispering. You didn't catch what they were saying but it made you uneasy. Maybe you should keep hushed about your family.

Raihan didn't respond to the knock on his door, knowing it could only be a few people. Piers didn't appreciate that, taking a bobby pin out of his hair and getting to work on the lock. When the door opened Raihan was sitting on the bland green couch. He jumped to his feet, heated to see Piers just let himself in. Piers kicked the door closed without looking back and crossed his arms.  
"Didn't hear me knock?"  
"Maybe I don't want any visitors. How'd you even open the door?"  
"Mate, You think I've never picked a lock before? The locks in these apartments suck too so it made it easy-"  
"Look, just get out." Raihan strode over, moving to push Piers out but your boyfriend caught his hands, pushing him back instead.  
"Talk to me, Raihan. What's eatin' you-"  
"How the fuck are you going to tell me to back out and then you step up to the plate?" Raihan towered over your boyfriend. Anyone Piers's height would normally be intimidated, being looked down on and barked at. Piers remained stoic. No matter how angry the dragon trainer was, he'd never hurt him. "You spent the last 2 days telling me I don't know what I'm getting into and now you're in the tournament! You're such a fucking hypocrite-"  
"Raihan, shut up." He sighed, "I'm here to protect Y/n. That's the only reason I'm getting involved in this. For the record, I still think you're an idiot for being here."  
"Then you're an even bigger one-"  
"You think I don't know that? Now take a few steps back, your breath melting my eyebrows-"  
"Piers, I thought you were my friend," Raihan stormed to the other side of the room, his hands on the top of his head. Piers didn't move. "I just wanted your support and you knocked me down at every turn." Piers thought about his next words carefully  
"Raihan you've had my support from the word 'go'."  
"Have I? You've been telling me I'm stupid-"  
"I will continue to tell you you're stupid. I care about you. That doesn't mean I don't want you to succeed. If you start to take this more seriously, I'll stop calling you stupid. This is dangerous and the stakes are high. I don't want anything to happen to you." Piers let himself get angry for a second, snapping at the man. Raihan seemed to respond to it, easing up a bit. Piers calmed himself, pursing his lips as he prepared to convince him. "Mate, I've been taking care of Marnie her entire life. Solo. Just us." Raihan gave him an incredulous look but didn't interrupt. "When she was 4 she was toddling around outside Spikemuth. We went on a walk. I kept my distance. I thought if we stayed far from the tall grass that I wouldn't have to be close to her."  
"...Piers-"  
"That Driffloon came out of fucking nowhere." Piers choked on his words. He bit his lip to keep his temper in check. "Thankfully, it dropped her but Marnie has a scar on foot that will never go away because of me-"  
"That's not your fault-"  
"I could have prevented it. And I could have prevented you from entering this tournament if I kept my mouth shut-"  
"I'm not a child, though, Piers." Raihan defended. "Marnie was a baby then. I'm an adult-"  
"You don't have the home-field advantage," Piers pleaded, "You might as well be a baby."

Sassy sniffed the unassuming couch, immediately jumping on and curling into a ball. Your Arcinine was asleep in seconds and you just smiled. The door to your apartment opened and you weren't surprised that Piers came in unannounced. He didn't seem very happy but he at least smirked to see Sassy was comfortable here.  
"Getting settled?"  
"Don't you have your own apartment?" You teased, hands on your hips. He flicked your forehead to keep you in check.  
"You aren't getting rid of me that easily. I'm probably goin' to be in here more than in my place."  
"The bed is smaller than in our apartment back home."  
"That just means I can be closer." He pulled you to his chest, his hands firmly in the small of your back. "If it's not big enough to roll around in we can always lock legs on the couch-"  
"Such a charmer."  
"Oh Love, that's the only reason you miss our big bed back home. I guarantee it." His teasing whisper tickled the shell of your ear. "We have a few hours before we meet up at Bede's place..."  
"We're supposed to use that time to have our first battle."  
"We'll just battle each other, wager one chip. Me vs you, nice low stakes match-"  
"I'm going to battle a native. I want you to see what you'll be dealing with so you can adapt."  
"Are you sure there's no time to fool around first." He whined, nuzzling into your neck. "The last 2 days I've had to share sleeping quarters. Now I have you all to myself." He licked his lips, the light pop sending a shiver up your spine. "I think we've both earned a little treat."


	9. Chapter 9

You locked your room behind you as you and Piers made your way to Bede's room. The moment you started walking he pulled you close to him, kissing the top of your head with a smug look on his face. It was cute but you pushed him anyway, playfully of course.  
"We can have some more fun after this little meetin' right?"  
"Piers-"  
"Just sayin... I have a lot more energy I want to burn."  
"You're incorrigible."  
"Don't hit me with insults I have to look up." You two shared a quick laugh, popping into the Elevator to ride down to Bede's floor. As you exited the elevator you noticed a couple of trainers nervously pacing the lobby. You didn't particularly care, linking arms with your boyfriend as you headed to your destination. The trainer to the left took in a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves before you were out of his way.  
"YOU!" He commanded, pointing directly at you. You didn't have to turn around to know he was pointing at you. Piers turned around with a raised brow, wondering what's going on. "Battle me!"  
"Are you crazy!?" The other trainer whispered, desperately pulling at her friend's arm. "That's one of the magistrate's daughters!"  
"Go big or go home, right?" He gave her a nervous laugh, not completely confident to be against you. Good, no one knew you were out of practice. "Battle me!"  
"We're on the way to-"  
"Alright." You agreed, interrupting Piers. You both turned around to face them and you could physically see the fear on the guy's face. "Piers, babe, can you run ahead and tell Bede and Raihan I'l be a minute."  
"...Yeah" Piers mumbled, rubbing your shoulder before turning heel and walking off. An uneasy feeling crawled up him, making his body feel chilled. He didn't want to leave you but Raihan and Bede needed to know you were preoccupied. Plus, it was just a short walk. He made it to Bede's door in no time after rounding the corner but before he could knock Bede opened the door with Raihan in tow. Piers backed up quickly to avoid being knocked over. "Hey, guys-"  
"We got word a battle was starting." Raihan started, "Y/n and some guy names Jovanni."  
"How the hell did you know that?" In response, Raihan held up his phone with a cheeky grin on his face.  
"There's an app for that!"  
"Sofia actually told us." Bede informed, "She called ahead of time and told us she found an app that let's spectators know when competitors that they care about are about to battle. So that they don't have to watch their competitors channel all day hoping to see a battle. So, most of Galar, if not all, is going to use that app to keep tabs on us."  
"I just got the notification that Y/n is starting a match." Raihan started, "We have to go check it out and see how bad this gets."

"Competitor 45 Vs Competitor 21!" An announcing staff member boomed. You tapped your foot nervously against the street, having taken this pokemon battle outside. A small crowd had gathered in front of the apartment building, watching with excitement. Your friends and boyfriend pushed their way through the crowd to get a better view and seeing Piers put you more at ease. "The wager is 10 Medallions!"  
"Wait, 10?" Piers questioned, looking over to Bede. The fairy leader was equally shocked. "That's all she has."  
"Why would she even agree to that wager? Unless she's sure she can take this guy."  
"Go, Y/n!" Raihan roared, supporting you no matter what the stakes. It was heartwarming and you confidently took a ball off your hip. Piers recognized that ball. It was custom made just for Sassy. Your Arcainine landed on the field with a guttural bark, scaring the opposing trainer a little. Piers couldn't help but notice her behavior. Sassy was the most playful pooch he'd ever met. She jumped into battle against him during the gym challenge with a playful bounce and wagging her tail. Here, Sassy was all serious, snarling like a feral creature. The other trainer released a Cloyster, a wicked grin on the creature as it set its sights on your Arcanine.  
"They have type advantage." Bede mumbled, "this isn't good... but it looks like he only has 1 Pokeball on him."  
"Wait, what?" Piers checked and sure enough, there were no other balls on his belt. "Why only bring 1 to a tournament like this-"  
"I think he's under the impression he had all of his pokeballs... The one he just threw now was in his pocket, not on his belt. He may not even be aware he's without."  
"Oh, what an idiot." Raihan chuckled, trying to be quiet. A lot of the audience was beginning to note his mistake too but you were too busy thinking strategy.  
"Ready," The announcer started, raising his hand and checking his watch, probably to see if the area was being broadcasted, "BEGIN!"  
"CLOYSTER, AURORA BEAM-"  
"Sassy, Close Combat!" Sassy didn't even need your direction, ducking and rolling out of the erratically waving beam of energy. When it became clear that Cloyster couldn't match the dog's speed it dragged its beam along the street, headed directly for you. Piers's gasped as you jumped out of the way of the approaching beam. Piers lunged forward only to be caught by Raihan.The Dragon trainer was just as scared but you seemed to be ready for this.  
"He's attacking her, Raihan-!"  
"Yes," Bede cut in, "Raihan and I learned that this is a legitimate strategy here. It is a legal move on this island to attack the trainer."  
"Piers, I'm worried too but you have to calm down." Raihan breathed, "She knows this place better than us." As Piers looked back over to Sassy she made it to Cloyster, snatching the shell fish out of the sky and slamming it to the pavement. The Cloyster clamped onto Sassy's paw. She let out a pained yelp, stomping down that foot against the asphalt to crack the Cloyster open. Cloyster opened, shooting a quick ice beam without it's trainer's direction to freeze Arcanine's head. The block of Ice hit the ground, throwing your Arcanine off her center. She tried to flamethrower her way out but resorted to slamming her head against the ground to break the ice.   
"Cloyster! Razor Shell!" His trainer grinned as he ordered him. You didn't need to order Sassy, she knew what she had to do. As the spiky shell backed away, prepared to slam against dog, your Arcanine braced herself. The moment it was a foot from her she opened her jaws, and bit down and the spiny shell. A spike went up into the roof of her mouth as she bit and a crack traveled down the entirety of Cloyster's shell. You flinched, but your opponent seemed determined. Sassy was a sweet baby. She didn't have it in her heart to cause more damage. She let go, The Cloyster falling to the asphalt with a weak groan and pieces of it's shell hitting the ground. The crowd was roaring but Piers, Bede and Raihan were just stunned. The other trainer returned his Cloyster and put the ball back in his pocket. He reached for his belt and that's when he figured out what the audience figured out 10 minutes ago.  
"W-WHat!?"  
"Challenger 21 is out of Pokemon!"  
"W-wait!" He pleaded, "I have a team of 6! I don't know what happened!"  
"I think you left them in the room!" His friend from earlier rang out from the crowd. "Remember, you had to readjust the belt because it was big! I think you left them on your bed!"  
"Please let me go get them!" He turned to the tournament official with his plea, staring at those sunglasses and hoping his eyes weren't as cold as the rest of his facial expression. They were.  
"I cannot let you leave the battle area once you have initiated a battle. If Challenger 21 is out of Pokemon, Challenger 45 wins!"   
"NO, I COULD HAVE WON!" You breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness some people are stupid. The man fell to his knees and the staff member came over to give you the medallions you wagered. You both had to hand over your medallions to him before the match started. The staff member turned to your opponent, snot already dribbling from the kid's nose. "Please confirm if you have any medallions left, Challenger 21."  
"Oh, Poor guy." Raihan shook his head. "That's one way to go out."   
You shifted foot to foot uncomfortably, watching the man plead with the guard. your Arcanine limped toward you, dangling her left paw precariously. You gave her a give hug before returning her to her ball. After that, you were focused once again on this guy. You think you heard the name Jovanni tossed around. He wasn't particularly bad, he actually looked rather young. Half of his head was shaved and the other half was a weird spiky style. He looked like he was just made of bad decisions. Looking down at your winnings you didn't hesitate to take a medallion from the 10 you just one and tossing it to the kid.   
Your kindness started murmurs among the crowd and Piers couldn't help but smile warmly. That's the girl he fell in love with. Your opponent looked at you, unsure if he was insulted or thankful. It could go either way honestly. The staff member shot you a look but ultimately left the situation alone. Nothing in the rules stated that you couldn't give Medallions away.


	10. The Serious Turn

Piers stepped out of the shower, not even bothering the dry off before getting dressed. His hair was weighing him down. He tried to wring it out but it was a task that required 2 people. He opened the bathroom door. You were sitting on the bed next to your Arcanine but Sassy perked up to see Piers leaving the bathroom. She hopped off the bed, strutting into the bathroom and then sitting inside the bathtub. Piers watched, slightly amused, as Sassy turned the handle with her nose. The shower started and the drenched pup was panting happily as her mane fell and covered her eyes. Piers grabbed a towel from the bathroom and joined you on the bed.  
"You have the only fire type in the world that loves to take baths."  
"Sassy is a bit of a spoiled baby," You laughed, "She loves to be cleaned and groomed."  
"Speaking of which, can you help me dry my hair, babe?" He tossed you the towel. You didn't need an invitation, ushering him to turn around and taking his wild hair into the towel to help him with it. "Ugh, Babe, I love you. Have I told you that?"  
"You never stop telling me that." You chuckled, "Damn, you have a lot of hair. Why not cut it?"  
"I change my mind, I don't love you anymore." You pretended to be offended, giving his hair a playful tug. He just smiled. Your phone began to buzz, Piers's as well, getting you both to look at your separate phones and then each other. Piers grabbed his phone, the notification making his shoot to his feet and yanking his hair from your grip.  
"Piers, babe-?"  
"Bede is in a match, we have to go."  
"Right now?!" You glanced at the clocked and you heard the shower turn off. A wet Arcanine pranced out of the bathroom, dripping all over the floor. "It's almost midnight."  
"Get dressed, we're going to the park." He seemed rushed, tossing his wet hair in a ponytail. You eyed him curiously and your pup just shook all the water off her in the corner of the room.   
"Something you aren't telling me, Piers?"  
"He's battling your brother."

Sassy was running at full speed, you and Piers on her back to try and get to the battle as soon as possible. You were afraid for Bede. For the first battle, Hamlet was not the best choice. You could see a large crowd cheering at the park. Not having time to cut through yourselves, Sassy growled, making the crowd make way for you as you pushed through. When you were in the front you jumped off Sassy, disturbed at the sight before you. Bede was on the ground, holding his Hattrene in his arms. You didn't see blood on Hattrene but there was blood in the asphalt shimmering in the lamp post light. Bede pulled her away from his body slightly, showing blood staining the front of his shirt.  
"Are you going to pull out your next pokemon?" Your brother groaned, adjusting his glasses. You hadn't even noticed him and even now were still worried about Bede. Who was injured? Him or Hattrene. You got your answer when the Pokemon rolled over, mewling her name in anguish. You covered yoru eyes at the sight. "I'm waiting?"  
"H-Hattrene." Bede was clutching her tightly, ignoring everything else around him. He didn't even seem aware you arrived. Piers grabbed your hand, squeezing the life out of it.  
"Challenger Bede," A staff member started, "Are you continuing the battle?" No answer. The crowd and the staff began to get impatient, deciding to call this a loss. "Challenger Bede is unable to battle! Hamlet Wins!" The crowd was roaring but you and Piers remained quiet. Bede hugged his beloved pokemon to his chest, crumpling in on himself and presumably in tears. With the battle over, you and Piers ran to him. You wanted to check on his Hattrene but he wouldn't let her go.  
"Bede, We have to get her to a pokemon center." You pleaded, shaking his shoulder. His body would shudder every so often.   
"I'm so sorry," He whispered, hugging Hattrene tighter, "I-I'm so sorry."  
"Babe, Help me out here," Piers forced Bede up, helping his support Hattrene as he stood up, "Let's get them to a Pokecenter."  
"Right-"  
"Challenger Bede, please present your Medallions." You turned around to see the staff, behind him, your brother was already walking away with whatever he won. Though it wasn't this man's fault, you were giving him a glare. "I need to make sure you have at least one left-"  
"He does, okay?" You pulled one out of your pocket to show the guard. Likely, you wouldn't have to give Bede one anyway. He would never bet it all on his first battle. He was smarter than that. The guard was content and they let you both take Bede.

You to the left of him and Piers to the right. You were in the waiting room, both of you had one hand on Bede's back at all times. He was doubled over, staring at the floor and hadn't said a word since the doctor took Hattrene away. The upbeat commercials on the T.V in the room were an annoying contrast to the dread hanging over you all. Down the hall, the dragon trainer emerged, bursting into the waiting room full of concern. He ran over when he saw you both, kneeling down to Bede's level.  
"You alright? Nessa texted me what happened." He said nothing. Raihan looked up to you but you simply shook your head. He stood up. He wanted to ask what was on his mind but was afraid to upset Bede.  
"Just ask." Piers interrupted his thoughts. Of course, he knew what Raihan was thinking.  
"...What's the damage?" Bede seemed to sink lower, his hands shaking now. You started to rub his back and Piers answered the question.  
"Left eye is unsalvagable. She's losing it... They don't know about the right one yet."  
"Fuck." Raihan started biting his fingernails, looking over to you trying to comfort the fairy trainer. "Bede, I am so sorry."  
"Bede?" A nurse walked into the room, holding a clipboard in her hands. She was holding it down, so likely it wasn't important to this situation. Bede jumped to his feet, looking up at the nurse, his eyes pleading for good news. You hadn't gotten a good look at Bede's face in over an hour. His face was red and swollen and his eyes just the same. "Your Hattrene-"  
"Please tell me she's okay!" His voice cracked, "Tell me my Angel is going to be okay!"  
"She's going to pull through just fine," The nurse smiled. Raihan seemed relieved but Piers was confused. "Unfortunately, she is blind now."  
"What..." Bede sounded so defeated. Piers meanwhile couldn't understand how even the hospital staff could downplay something as serious as losing an eye.  
"Yes, the doctors were unable to save either eye. She lost both of them. My condolences. Battle wise, she should be ready to go after a day."  
"I'm guessing she's seen worse injuries in her tenure," Piers whispered his grievances to Raihan, clearly pissed. Behind the nurse the door opened again, a doctor walking in with a bubbly Hattrene at his side. Bede's mouth fell open. Her eyes were bandaged, her only guide being the doctor's hand on her back. The Doctor seemed pleased with himself.  
"She's doing great. You may need to work with her a little so she can get used to her handicap-"  
"Is that all you have to say!?" Bede screamed, his voice cracking in the process. Piers grabbed him, trying to hold the kid still. "She's in no condition to battle! She is blind!"  
"An out of towner I see," The doctor smiled. He walked over, putting a hand on the raging teen's shoulder. Bede seemed to calm down a little but was mostly confused. "Look at her. Does this pokemon looked pained to you?" He gestured down to Hatterene. She was whipping her head around, equally as confused as Bede. She didn't understand what was happening around her but she still looked jovial, crying out happily in hopes to hear Bede's voice again.  
"...I'm over here, Hattrene." She perked up, smiling and waddling over to Bede. His body seemed to melt as she leaned against him. "...Hatterene..."  
"Pokemon are stronger than other regions give them credit for." The doctor started. "They have the wills of warriors, willing to follow their trainers as far as their bodies will take them! I've never seen a more dedicated pokemon. The moment she woke up from surgery, she was looking for you." Bede just hugged her. The doctor didn't mind that he didn't have Bede's eyes because he was certain he was listening still. "With enough love. She can overcome this and triumph. I truly believe that!"  
"


	11. A Somber night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long silence. This story and my other one are not forgotten, I just fell in love with other characters and updating for this became hard. I'm trying my best to update my stories every once in a while now.

Even as you turned out the lights to sleep off this horrible day you couldn't shake the image of Bede holding his pokemon. Your hand was clutching your pillow so tightly and your body was shaking. Pier tried his best, his arm slung over you with care and his chin resting on top of your head. The rocker didn't know what else to do but be close to you. The silence was deafening. You just stared out of the window at the twinkling city, curious of your fate.

"You need to sleep," Piers finally said, whispering directly in your ear. "It'll be alright-"

"This can't end well... for anyone."

"Roll over." You looked back over your shoulder at him and sure enough turned around to face him. He hugged you so tight to his chest that you even coughed. "Babe, you can't let this place get to you. You've got this."

"...He was stained with her blood-"

"I know... I can't stop thinking about it either." He breathed. He loosened his grip and grabbed your chin, forcing you to look him in the eyes. He licked his lips, thinking of what he could possibly say. "If anyone has any chance of getting even it's you. You have to be strong."

"But I feel so weak."

"I know, babe, I know." He kissed your forehead, his own fear starting to bleed through. "Try and take your mind off of it... We're just getting started."

"I love you."

"I love you more." A chaste kiss. It made you both warm. You wanted more of each other to distract from the night and 1 chaste kiss became 2. Kisses were exchanged so quickly that your embrace went from comforting to ostentatious. Pier's grip on you was soft yet so hungry. Your innocent exchange now turned perverted. Piers didn't care, obviously working through his frustrations with your rough intimacy. You didn't care either. You both had a lot of feelings to work through and maybe some intercourse was as good a start as any.

* * *

The next morning was dizzying. Your body felt a rush of cool air and you woke up completely uncovered and exposed. You had a hard time waking up, trying to shake off the sleepiness as Piers entered the bedroom. He admired your body for a second and swooped in for a kiss.

"I thought I heard you groanin'... Having a hard time getting up?"

"What time is it?"

"Too fuckin early." Piers admitted, "I'm only up to take a leak, saw it was about 7 and thought 'fuck it' I'll make my baby some breakfast."

"...Did you f-"

"I Fed Sassy."

"You're an angel." You mumbled, rolling over and going back to sleep. You grabbed the covers and threw them over you but Piers just peeked under them.

"Come on, that was my only perk of waking up early."

"You're going to go blind if you keep looking at me like that-"

"Babe, your body is beautiful-"

"I meant it more like I'd poke your eyes out." You joked. Piers laughed along until flashes of last night made you both stop cold. There was an uneasy feeling in the air now and you sat up in bed with a shamed look. You hugged the cover close. "...I wonder if Bede is up."

"Probably not... we were at the doctor late last night. Besides, sleeping in sounds heavenly."

"Bede isn't quite as laid back as we are though... still I'll wait a few hours to go check on him." You nodded, turning your attention to the window. It was still gloomy outside and the dark day had you confused about the time. Piers noticed, thankfully. 

"It's raining. Pretty Heavily, too. Water Pokemon are going to have a hell of an advantage today."

"Then I can't use Sassy. She loves water but depending on how heavy the rain is her attacks won't do too much damage... That's going to cost me some matches."

"Let's use our matchin' Toxitricity's." Piers suggested. "It'll be cute-"

"They're different types-"

"Still cute... Remember how we sold out Wyndon Stadium? Crowds roaring that the celebrity couple had to meet on the battlefield." Piers strode over and sat on the bed beside you. He tickled your cheek, making you smile. " You went easy on me."

"Well... You're my boyfriend-"

"Still kicked my ass-"

"Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean you get a free win." He kissed your cheek, his heart fluttering at your cute giggle. "The double Toxitricity's DO bring a crowd... we could tag-team a match today."

"Looking forward to it. 'specially since Sassy has to stay home... You want to call home and use the box? Sassy bein' fire type makes you down one pokemon today."

"I'm sure I'll be fine....Well Great, now I'm up." You groaned out of the blue, throwing yourself out of bed. Piers broke into a laugh, very blatantly oggling you on your walk to the bathroom. "Guess I have to start the day!"

"Oh, boohoo, I'm such a bad boyfriend."

"You moved me in MADE ME A NIGHT OWL AND NOW I'M UP AT 7 A.M!"

"Oh, Whatever, I don't want to be up either!"

"Oh, Kiss my ass, Piers-"

"I did when You were sleepin' love-" You cut him off with an exaggerated grunt but you were both laughing anyway. You closed the bathroom door with a slam and that only mad your boyfriend more entertained. Sassy came into the room to see what was going on and immediately jumped onto the bed looking for you. When she didn't see you she turned to the bathroom. "Yeah, shes in there... take her spot so she doesn't go back to bed-"

"I can HEAR you!"

"Wasn't whispering!" Sassy gave a cute howl right after that as if to weigh in on the conversation too. You both laugh and Piers started to scratch behind the pup's ear. The morning was at least starting off well enough.


End file.
